This invention relates to a porting arrangement for a direct injected internal combustion engine and more particular to an improved cylinder head arrangement for such an engine.
Many techniques are employed in order to improve the performance and also efficiency of internal combustion engines. A number of these techniques relate to the design of the cylinder head and particularly the porting and combustion chamber configuration therein. For example, it is becoming common practice to use multiple intake and multiple exhaust valves and one or twin overhead cam shafts for operating these valves. This obviously complicates the cylinder head construction.
Furthermore, it has been proposed to utilize various tuning arrangements so that each intake passage can function independently of the others under some running conditions and/or so as to induce turbulence under one running condition without increasing flow resistance at high speed high load conditions. Finally, direct cylinder injection also can be employed in order to improve engine performance.
However, if all of these features are used in combination, with prior cylinder head constructions some sacrifices had to be made. The sacrifices either involve putting the fuel injector at other than an optimum location and/or changing the configuration of the intake passages to accommodate the fuel injector and in some instances using Siamese rather than separate intake passages.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved cylinder head and porting arrangement for an internal combustion engine wherein multiple valves, separate intake passage tuning and direct cylinder injection may all be employed without restricting the breathing capacity of the engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved porting arrangement for an overhead cam multiple valve fuel injected internal combustion engine.